Journals
by Secretly D. Ar
Summary: Jangan pernah mendekat ke arahku, saat aku berada disisi lain, saat aku berada di kegelapanku, saat rasa sakit ini menggerogoti jiwaku. Dimana kerajaanku tersembunyi, semuanya akan terungkap siapa aku sebenarnya, Demon. Chapter 4 : Demon.. Please RnR! the secret
1. Chapter 1: Flatline

Journals

By: D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Pair : Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

Rate: T (untuk saat ini)

Warning!

GaJe, Alur Gag Jelas, AU,OOC, Typo/s, Author Baru

Chapter 1:

Flatline

Hermione masih berkacak pinggag di depan ruang ketua murid, dia masih menunggu partnernya yang masih sibuk _berdandan _di dalam. Sungguh menyebalkan Malfoy muda ini.

"Malfoy, kau itu dandannya lama sekalih sih, cepat turun!" teriak Hermione.

Lalu munculah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina dengan wajah inosen dan jangan lupa dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. Seringai kebanggaan khas Malfoy.

"Ok, Granger, sekarang aku sudah turun, sekarang lebih baik ayo kita selesaikan patroli ini, aku benar-benar sudah ngantuk!" ucap Draco sambil berjalan mendahului Hermione.

Hermione hanya mendengus sebal, bagaimana tidak tadi dia menunggu Malfoy sialan itu, dan sekarang pa, Malfoy sialan itu mendahuluinya, _Oh Sial!._ Hermione lalu bergegas menyusul Malfoy.

"Cepat sedikit, Semak! Kau itu lambat seperti siput" Teriak Draco yang sebenarnya hanya untuk memprovokasi Hermione. "Dasar kau Ferret idiot, kau itu yang terlalu cepat!" dan hasil provokasinya berhasil.

"Kau itu yang terlalu lambat, Semak!" untuk selanjutnya debat antara dua ketua murid ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Mereka terus melanjutkan patroli mereka di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts, sampai mereka mendengar _suara-suara aneh _dari ruang kelas kosong.

"Sepertinya ada mangsa yang cukup menyenangkan!" ucap Draco penuh antusias, menurutnya tidak menyenangkan jika patroli malam tidak mendapat _mangsa_. Hermione hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan Draco, tapi jika dipikir-pikir ucapan Draco memang ada benarnya, tidak menyenangkan jika tidak mendapat _mangsa_ untuk didetensi maupun sekedar memotong poin asrama, apalagi kalau asramanya Slytherin. _Haha..!_

Draco terkejut, sangat malah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, rasa antusiasnya sekarang berubah menjadi rasa jijik meihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Hermione melihat Draco yang terpaku di depan ruang kelas kosong itu, Hermione agak bingung kenapa Draco terdiam disana bukannya tadi dia sangat antusias. Hermione segera menyusul Draco dan melihat apa yang membuat Daco seperti itu.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang encoba memastikan bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

_Hermione Pov's_

Jantungku tak berdetak, mati. Inilah rasa yang aku rasakan saat ini, mati. Apa yang aku lihat saat ini sungguh di luar nalar dan hatiku. Sungguh ini adalah kejutan yang luar biasa untukku, sebegitu teganya ternyata, sebegitu mudahnya kau melukai dan menghancurkan perasaan yang aku bangun selama ini.

Seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa, aku sudah tak sanggup menyangga tubuhku lagi. Inilah mati yang aku rasakan. Flatline.

Berjuta duri seakan menghantam hatiku, kenapa harus seperti ini?

Bukankah ini sungguh gila, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti, sesakit inikah. Flatline.

_End Pov's_

Draco terkejut saat melihat Hermione merosot ke lantai, ya dia tau bahwa apa yang gadis itu lihat sat ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Amarah mulai merayap di hatinya, disandarkannya tubuh Hermione di dinding, lalu Draco berjalan ke arah dua orang yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

Dengan langkah tegap dan wajah datar namun sedingin es dia berkata "Potong lima puluh point dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Detensi 1 minggu untukmu WEASELBEE idiot dan juga kau... Daphne GREENGRASS!"

Ron dan Daphne hanya bisa memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut dan pasrah. Ron sangat amat terkejut saat mengingat bahwa partner Malfoy patroli adalah..., dan ya, ketakutan dan keterkejutannya terbukti, gadis itu sekarang berada dalam dekapan Malfoy dan dia juga bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari wajah gadis itu, Hermione.

Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menggendong Hermione ala _bridal style_, dia merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Hermione, dia tidak pernah melihat Hermione serapuh ini, selama in Hermione yang dia kenal adalah Hermione yang keras kepala, Hermione yang sok _bossy_ dan Hermione yang sok tau. Dan sekarang apa yang dia lihat saat ini di luar dugaannya, seorang Hermione Jean Granger menanggis di gendongannya. Jika ini masih dalam masa kegelapan, mungkin ini aka menjadi kegemparan untuk semua orang, karena seorang Malfoy menggendong seorang Mugggle, sungguh di luar nalar.

Tapi, sekarang masa kegelapan sudah berakhir alias _The End._ Dia masih ingat pertama kali saat dia mengetahui bahwa partner ketua muridnya adalah Hermione, ekspresinya tidak jauh beda dengan gadis itu sama-sama terkejut dan berharap semua itu sebuah lelucon, tapi mengingat bahwa pihak sekolah ingin meneruskan rencana sang Mantan Kepala Sekolah Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore yang ingin menyatukan kedua asrama yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan tentu ini bukan lelucon.

Hari-hari pertama menjadi partner masih diisi dengan adu mulut, dan saling melempar mantra, tapi semakin hari mereka mulai mencoba untuk lebih baik, bahkan sampai saat ini meskipun adu argumen tetap berlanjut.

"_permen busuk"_ ucap Draco didepan _gargoyle_ berbentukSinga untuk Gryfiindor dan Ular untuk Slytherine.

Direbahkannya tubuh Hermione di sofa berwarna merah maroon di ruangan rekreasi ketua murid, diperhatikannya kini wajah Hermione yang tengah tertidur pulas, senyum tercetak di bibirnya, entah mengapa lebih lega rasanya melihat Hermione yang tertidur pulas seperti ini, daripada harus melihat Hermione menangis, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia berpikir mungkin dia sekarang mabuk, kenapa dia dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Diusapnya perlahan bekas air mata yang ada di wajah gadis itu, diusapnya lembut wajah dan rambut Hermione, melihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah gadis itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, perlahan-lahan didekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, sekarang dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hermione yang teratur, lalu dikecupnya singkat dahi gadis itu. Sekarnang dia sudah gila.

Draco mengayunkan singkat tongkatnya "_accio _selimut!" muncul sebuah selimut berwarna Hijau dengan tepi berwarna perak dari kamarnya, sungguh menggambarkan bahwa sang pemilik seorang Slytherin sejati.

Draco lalu memakaikan selimut itu untuk Hermione.

.

.

.

Dikerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar sang mentari. Hermione mengamati sekitar, ya, dia sedang berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, tapi bukankah kemari malam dia berada di...

Hermione mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Memori-memori yang menyakitkan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, rasa sesak mulai menjalar. Sampai dia ingat seorang lelaki yang membawannya kembali ke ruangan ini. Laki-laki yang berada dalam mimpinnya kemarin malam, laki-laki yang dalam mimpinya mencium dahinya.

Sungguh itu sebuah _awkward_ untuk seorang Hermione, bagaimana mungkin saat kau sedang patah hati karena seorang laki-laki, kau bermimpi tentang laki-laki lain.

"Kau sudah bangun, Granger!"

Laki-laki itu yang ada dalam mimpinnya kemarin malam, laki-laki yang membawanya pergi saat terluka.

TBC

Thanks for Reading

Ma'af bila masih ada Typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya.

Saya adalah seorang author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya semua!

Lanjut or Delete...

Saya berharap Lanjut..! ^_^

Kritik, Saran, dan apapun selama membangun saya terima dan saya nantikan di kotak Review.

Review Please

Chapter 2 : Heartbreaker


	2. HeartBreaker

Journals

Thanks For:

Cariemalfoy : terima kasih reviewnya. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^_^

Mrs. Loony Lovegood : Terima Kasih atas review anda yang sangat membangun. Menurut saya anda tidak cerewet kok. {kyaa... senengnya direview author favorite! Ma'af tidak pernah mereview karya anda. Tapi, beneran Fic anda Hebaat n Kereeeen..! My Blood is Ferret saya nantikan kelanjutannya Miss. _Ron hilang kemana ?_)

Priscillaveela : Fic ini judulnya memang saya ambil dari albumya bang JB

Yuzka azmi : terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga ini sesuai dengan keinginan anda.

Bubble : terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan anda

Dan untuk Readers (_silent readers_) lainnya, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca Fic saya... ;-)

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Chapter 2:

HeartBreaker

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang di ruangan itu.

Kemarin malam dia bermimpi cukup aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh di dalam mimipinya ada seorang Draco Malfoy, ya seorang Draco Malfoy yang tengah berbaring dengannya di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga bermekaran (bayangin aja scene _Twilight _saat Edward n Bella berbaring di hutan). Rasanya sungguh tenang saat itu._ Apa yang kau pikirkan Mione?_ _Mungkin kiamat sudah dekat!_

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada hal aneh yang dia lihat saat Draco menggendongnya, mata Draco tidak berwarna abu-abu dingin, melainkan berwarana..., tapi sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya imanjinasinya saja. _Kenapa jadi mikirin Draco sih..?_

"Kau sudah bangun, Granger!" ucap Malfoy sambil menenteng secangkir cokelat panas.

'_panjang umur juga orang ini'_

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Malfoy"

Draco menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas ke arah Hermione "Ini untukmu, Granger"

Hermione menatap lekat Draco, seorang Malfoy membuatkannya coklat panas, _Demi Godric!_. Mimpi apa cowok itu semalam. Jangan-jangan dia menaruh sesuatu disitu.

"Tenang, aku tidak sedang berpikir untuk meracunimu, Granger. Jadi ini aman."

"Ya sudah,kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang minum" ucap Draco saat Hermione tak kunjung mengambil cangkir itu dari tangannya.

Hermione segera merebut cokelat panas dari tangan Malfoy muda itu, bukannya tidak tau malu, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan cokelat panas itu. Cokelat panas di pagi hari untuk semangat baru.

'_Ya.. mungkin Draco memang sedang baik hatinya hari ini.'_

Draco hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Hermione. Lebih menyenangkan melihat Hermione seperti ini daripada harus melihat _Mrs. Know it All_ itu menangis seperti kemarin malam, meskipun Hermione tidak seceria biasanya, ceria disini bukan berarti ceria pada umumnya melainkan berarti , Hermione yang selalu cerewet, meributkan hal-hal yang kecil dan seterusnya. _Stop it, Draco!_ Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Hermione, dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Hermione menghentikan acara minumnya saat melihat Draco melamun. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya apa sih yang sedang dipirkan seorang Draco, karena tidak biasanya Draco melamun, kecuali saat Draco sedang mempunyai masalah. _Ok.. Sekarang kau cukup perhatian kepada Draco, Mione!._

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione

"hn!" jawab Draco singkat, selanjutnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Hermione sendiri.

Hermione semakin bingung melihat sikap Draco, tapi ah sudahlah.

Gadis itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan belajarnya hari ini.

X^X

Draco memasuki kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya dan segera setelah itu tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, rasa sakit ini sungguh menyiksanya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, setiap detak jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, dia benci seperti ini.

Draco menggerang kecil sambil memegangi leher dengan satu tanggannya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit ini memang tidak sesakit _curcio_, tapi cukup untuk membuatmu gila. Dirogoh kantong celananya, mencari botol kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga, akhirnya dia menemukan botol itu, segera dia minum cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dari botolnya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang.

Draco kembali menegakkan badannya perlahan, dilihatnya wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat itu di cermin, dibasuh wajahnya dengan cukup banyak air, dipandanginnya lagi wajahnya di cermin, dia melihat perubahan di matanya, _ini bukan matanya!_. Dia sungguh membenci dirinya saat ini, kenapa dia harus menjadi seperti ini lagi. Ditinjunnya kaca di cermin itu dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara pecah yang sangat keras juga. Meskipun dia meninju kaca itu sampai pecah dia sama sekali tidak terluka, dia sangat benci saat dia menjadi seperti ini.

'_Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy?'_ teriak sebuah dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Granger!" jawab Draco dengan nada dingin.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi. Draco segera membereskan kekacaun yang dibuatnya.

Dipandanginya lagi wajahnya di cermin (sudah dia perbaiki, dengan sihir tentunya), dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya, Draco hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sudah lama hal seperti ini tidak terjadi padanya.

X^X

Dia memandang bosan ke arah Prof. Slughron yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Hermione tidak cukup bersemangat untuk menikmati pelajaran ramuan kali ini, mungkin karena sekarang dia sedang_ bad mood_ atau mungkin karena dia sudah pernah membaca dan mempelajari bab ini dari buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Mione kau jangan melamun!" bisikan dari Ginny berhasil menggembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Aku tidak melamun, Gin!" sangkal Hermione dengan nada final.

"Ok.. Ok, Mione" ucap Ginny dengan malas, bagaimana tidak padahal dudah ketahuan melamun eh... masih menyangkal dasar keras kepala.

Hermione cukup bersyukur saat ini karena tidak harus bertemu dengan Ron, karena Ron izin untuk latihan Quiditch bersama Harry, dan juga hari ini dia tidak memiliki satu kelas pun yang sama dengan Ron, kecuali kelas ramuan kali ini.

Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Malfoy, laki-laki itu tampak tidak baik-baik saja, karena wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamar mandi dan juga suara Malfoy yang begitu dingin,bukan suara Malfoy yang biasanya yang angkuh dan merendahkan orang lain, suara itu sungguh berbeda dari suara Malfoy yang biasanya, suaranya terdengar seakan menahan rasa sakit, dan kebencian, entah itu untuk siapa.

"Mione, kau melamun lagi!" bisik Ginny lagi tepat di telinga Hermione, dan langsung membuat Hermione tersentak.p

"Tidak usah menyangkal, Hermione. Lebih baik sekarang kau dengarkan Prof. Slughron, karena dia akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas ramuannya kali ini!" ucap Ginny cepat sebelum Hermione kembali menyangkal.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu diperhatikannya dengan seksama Prof. Slughron yang sedang membagi kelompok.

Sampai saat ini Ginny masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Daphne dan Ron.

'_Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas. ...dan Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott. Tugas dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi!'_

Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Mione, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Ginny yang hanya berbalas anggukan singkat dari Hermione.

Hermione lalu keluar dari kelas, untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Baru beberapa langkah dari kelas itu Hermione mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hey, Granger!"

Dilihatnya Theo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, Nott. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang tugas ramuan. Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh. Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Aku juga akan pergi kesana, untuk menggebalikan buku ini" ucap Theo sambil menunjukkan buku astronomi yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan tugas ramuan di perpustakaan saja?" tawar Hermione kepada Theo.

"Ok."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju pepustakaan, sesekali mereka membicarakan tugas ramuan, bahkan tidak jarang Theo juga membuat lelucon, yang sempat membuat Hermione terkejut jika seorang Slytherin bisa membuat lelucon tanpa harus menghina orang lain.

X^X

Setelah perang usai keadaan di Hogwarts menjadi lebih damai dan perdamaian antar asrama juga mulai terwujud, terutama antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Bahkan saat makan bersama ada beberapa murid dari Slytherin yang duduk di meja Gryffindor, begitu juga sebaliknya atau yang lainnya. Seperti saat ini Blaise Zabini yang tengah meminum jus labu bersama Ginny dan Dean Thomas.

"Hey, Theo, Granger darimana kalian berdua?" tanya Blaise saat melihat Hermione dan Theo berjalan kearahnya.

"Kami baru saja dari perpustakaan,Blaise." jawab Theo.

"Nott, apa kau ketularaan Hermione menjadi seorang kutu buku? Oh semoga tidak!" ucap Ginny dengan nada dramatis.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menjadi kutu buku. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau hidup dikelilingi buku-buku membosankan seperti, Granger." Tukas Theo sambil menyeruput jus labu.

Hermione hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Nott. Buku kan tidak membosankan, dan juga buku memberikan kita banyak ilmu pengetahuan juga menambah wawasan kita.

"Blaise apa ynang kau lakukan bersama Weasley ini,heh? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang?"goda Theo.

"Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, Theo. Aku tidak akan berani melakukan macam-macam dengan pacar Potter, bisa-bisa nanti aku _curcio_!" ucap Theo dengan memasang wajah ngeri yag dibuat-buat, yang malah membuat semua orang disitu tertawa.

"Hey, Drake! Darimana saja kau?"

Hermione melihat Draco yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, dilihatnya Draco tengah membawa beberapa perkamen ditasnya.

"Aku dari asrama ketua murid, Theo." Ucap Draco lalu duduk tepat di samping Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini tugas transfigurasiku. Aku lupa mengumpulkannya tadi, jadi aku akan mengumpulkannya setelah ini." Jawab Malfoy.

"Harry!" ucap Ginny saat melihat kekasihnya itu berada di pintu aula besar.

Tunggu _Harry_, jika ada Harry berarti Ron juga ada disana. Hermione sangat malas dan muak untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saat ini, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya mendidih.

Hermione akan beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya, dan suara itu adalah suara paling malas dia dengar untuk hari ini.

"Mione, tunggu!" pinta suara itu

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ron?" tanya Hermione dngan nada muak.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu , Mione!"

Ucapan Ron tersebut berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disitu penasaran, memangnya apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh seorang Ron kepada Hermione, namun ada satu orang yang sangat tidak penasaran tentang hal itu, Draco.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan,heh! Semuanya sudah cukup jelas sekali"

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yang aku lihat sudah sangat jelas sekali, bahwa kau sedang bercumbu dengan Daphne Greengrass kemarin malam. Apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

Seluruh orang yang berada disitu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hermione, bahkan Blaise pun harus sampai tersedak jus labunya.

"Tidak aku tidak akan menyakalnya. Aku minta ma'af, Mione!"

Hermione sungguh sangat muak dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ron. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan, Ron! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk menunggumu selama ini. Menunggu seorang IDIOT sepertimu!" ucap Hermione yang sudah naik pitam.

"Jika aku seorang idiot, kau itu apa, hah? Oh ya aku tau kau adalah seorang putri Gryffindor yang sangat dipuja oleh semua orang!" ucap Ron yang juga naik pitam, bahkan wajahnya sudah merah padam karena marah.

"Dan juga bukankah kau juga pernah bercumbu dengan Malfoy?" tambah Ron dengan memasang wajah mengejek kearah Draco.

Draco sungguh tidak percaya seseorang seperti Weasley itu berani menghinanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Weasley! Aku dan Granger tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang MENJIJIKKAN seperti kau!"

"Oh bahkan Malfoy sepertimu membela seorang Granger! Apa kau akan MENGOTORI DARAH MURNIMU, Malfoy?"

Ucapan Ron barusan benar-benar sungguh menusuk hati Hermione karena secara tidak langsung Ron mengatakan bahwa Hermione adalah seorang darah lumpur.

'_PLAK!'_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Ron, tamparan itu berasal dari Ginny yang sudah sangat muak dengan kakaknya, bukan hanya sudah menghina gadis yang mencintainnya sepenuh hati, dia juga menghianatinya. Ginny sangat malu bagaiman bisa dia mempunyai kakak seperti itu.

"CUKUP! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan RONALD WEASLEY!" teriak Ginny tepat dihadapan wajah Ron.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini! AKU SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGUMU RON ! AKU BERHENTI DENGAN SEMUA INI!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Hermione pergi meninggalakan aula. Jika dia masih berda disana, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya pasti akan lebih menyakitkan.

Melihat kepergian Hermione, Harry ingin menyusul sahabatnya itu, namun niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat Malfoy juga menyusul Hermione, dalam hati dia berharap semoga Malfoy itu bisa menjadi tempat bersandar Hermione untuk saat ini.

_Hermione Pov's_

_Bukankah kau tau perasaanku selama ini? Dan sekarang coba lihat apa yang kau lakukan._

_Kau hanya meminta ma'af, hanya itu yang kau katakan untuk semua ini__hanya hh__._

_Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Dan dengan mudahnya kau menunduh sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Dan inilah jawaban yang kau berikan. Heartbreaker._

_Selama ini pandanganku tidak pernah berpaling sedetik pun darimu, karena aku percaya suatu saat kau akan melihatku, memberikan hatimu padaku dan mencintaiku setulus hati. Tapi semua itu telah hancur. Heartbreaker._

_Aku menyeesal pernah mencintaimu, aku menyesal pernah menunggu orang sepertimu. Menunggu seseorang yang hanya menanamkan luka._

_Aku sudah lelah seperti ini. Sudah cukup untuk semua ini. Kau sudah menghancurkanku berkeping-keping._

_End pov's_

Dan untuk kali keduannya Draco melihat Hermione menangis.

'_Kau mencintainnya semanis rasa madu dan patah hati karenanya, rasa itu beruah menjadi sepahit empedu'_

'_Jika aku yang mencintaimu apakah ada artinya untukmu?'_

T.B.C

Ma'af kalau aneh dan jelek...!

RnR please! (review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya*)

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMACA FIC SAYA! ^_^

Ma'af jika masih ada kesalahan, baik typo, EYD atau yang lainnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Stay

Journals

Untuk semuannya yang menunggu Journals –_kayak ada yang nunggu aja- _saya benar-benar minta ma'af. Mungkin kedepannya juga mungkin akan sering telat, ma'af semuanya, soalnya mau UTS.

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Chapter 3

Stay

Draco menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu menara astronomi, diperhatikannya gadis itu, Hermione, yang tengah menangis di balkon._'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?'. _Melihat salju yang masih turun, seakan salju itu ingin menemani dan mewakili perasaan Hermione.

Ini sudah menjadi kali keduannya dia melihat Hermione menangis, ingin dibawanya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan lagi bajunya yang basah karena air mata gadis itu, setidaknya dia masih bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar. Tidak seperti saat ini, Draco hanya bisa melihat gadis itu menangis sendiri, sejujurnya dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu menangung semuanya sendiri.

Dia sudah tidak tahan hanya melihat Hermione menangis, tanpa melakukan apapun. _'Gadis merepotkan!'_

Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione, disejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione, dibawanya gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

_Hermione pov's_

Aku hanya ingin pergi, meninggalkan semua rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang membuatku sesak. Sekarang semuannya sudah berakhir.

Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Apakah cinta sesakit ini?.

Aku ingin terbang, terbang bebas dari semua ini, menerbangkan semua rasa sakit dihati. Terbang bebas kesuatu tempat yang begitu menenangkan,tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan semuannya, tempat dimana aku bisa bersandar.

Kenapa dia harus melihatku seperti ini, ini sudah kali keduannya dia melihatku menangis seperti ini, dia adalah laki-laki yang dulu menjadi musuhku, laki-laki yang selalu menghinaku, dan laki-laki yang kemarin telah menjadi tempat bersandarku. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia mendekat ke arahku. Dibawanya tubuhku kedalam pelukannya, pelukan yang begitu erat dan posesif, pelukan yag menawarkan keamanan dan kehangatan.

Sungguh hangat berada dalam pelukannya, sungguh nyaman bersandar padanya. Aku bisa melepaskan semuanya, menangis sekecang-kencangnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin terbang meninggalkan semua ini?"

Ucapannya seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, bagaimana dia bisa tau. Draco kenapa harus kau yang menjadi tempat bersandarku saat ini?

"bukankah hanya aku yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandarmu saat ini,he?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Ya. Aku ingin terbang meninggalkan semua ini. Dan ya hanya kau tempat bersandarku saat ini. Apa kau keberatan, Malfoy?" jawabku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat aku mengucapakan itu. Dan matanya menatap lembut ke arahku, tak pernag terpikir olehku sebelumnya seorang Malfoy yang arogan bisa bersikap lembut.

Aku lihat dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya, bau mint yang menyegarkan dan menyejukkan. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, entah apa yang akan terjadi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin terbang bebas saat ini.

Saat ini aku bingung dengan perasaan dan hatiku, caranya menatapku membuatku seolah tak bisa berpaling darimu, membuatku terlarut dalam tatapannya, aku ingin dia tetap disini, _Stay._

Aku ingin dia bersamaku saat ini, menjadi tempatku bertahan dan bersandar. _Stay._

_End Pov's_

_Draco Pov's_

Bukankah hidup yang dia jalani tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, tak sesederhana mengambil dan memberikan. Hidup ini lebih rumit dari apapun, namun tak sesulit yang dipirkan aku ingin dia selalu bersandar padaku, agar luka di hatinya hilang, aku haya ingin menyelamatkannya.

_Ends pov's_

Ditatapnya lembut Hermione, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dihirupnya aroma mawar gadis itu, dia sudah melanggar batasan yang dia buat selama ini, _persetan dengan semua batasan itu! _Listrik seperti mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua, saling merasakan dan memberi kekuatan. Draco bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Hermione rasakan. Dia ingin lebih, lebih merasakan gadis itu. Gadis itu seperti candu untuknya, sungguh dia menginginkan ini bahkan lebih dari ini.

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang mengelitik di perutnya, jatungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, Draco, laki-laki itu membawanya terbang, terbang meninggalkan semua ini. Hermione menggalungkan kedua tangganya di leher Draco, mereka semakin memeperdalam semua ini.

Kehangatan dan kebahagian semakin mengembang di hati mereka berdua, mereka tidak ingin semua ini berakhir sampai disini, namun takdir berkata lain mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari udara, untuk mengisi kebutuhan.

"Draco..kau.." bisik Hermione pelan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Draco mencium Hermione lagi dengan penuh perasaan, seakan gadis itu adalah hal satu-satunya yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Ditariknya kepala Hermione untuk memeperdalam ciumannya. Hermione hanya bisa menikmati semua ini, Draco laki-laki yang dulu adalah musuhnya, sekarang tengah menciumnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dan juga membawanya terbang.

Hanya rembulan musim dingin yang menjadi saksi.

_Masa lalu hanyalah sejarah, hari ini adalah anugerah, esok adalah sebuah tanda tanya._

#^#^#

Matahari perlahan menampakkan sinarnya, menggembalikan setiap manusia dari alam mimpinya.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger, yang kini mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kemarin adalah hari yang luar biasa sekaligus melelahkan untuknya, hari yang membuatnya terluka sekaligus... entahlah apa itu namanya. Draco yang membuatnya menjadi terasa aneh, saat laki-laki itu memeluknya dan...menciumnya, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Kemarin akan menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan untuknya.

.

.

.

Draco sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Kemarin adalah hari yang luar biasa untuknya, seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Pagi, Malfoy!" sapa Hermione yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Draco segera mengarahkan arah pandangnya menuju gadis yang kemarin malam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasannya. _'gadis itu yang membuatnya gila siang dan malam'_

"Hn! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Draco, dengan serinngai kebanggaan di wajahnya.

Pertanyaan Draco terdengar ambigu di telinga Hermione. _'Apa yang dia maksud dengan kabar'._

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hermione agak kikuk.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Drcaco lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione.

Apa lagi yang dimaksud oleh Draco, pertanyaannya sungguh aneh dan untuk apa juga dia mendekat ke arah Hermione. Terbentur apa laki-laki itu semalam,... mengingat kata 'semalam' membuat pipi Hermione memanas. Oh.. ayolah kalian pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud _semalam._

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Granger. Coba kau lihat wajahmu yang semerah tomat itu!" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda, tangganya mengusap pipi Hermione lebut, kelakuan Draco itu semakin membuat wajah hermione memanas.

Apalagi sekarang Draco yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan dan mencium aroma _mint _yang memabukkandari tubuh Draco, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan sekarang jarak itu sudah lenyap. Ciuman ini tidak selembut kemarin, ini seperti hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam, dan juga sangat menggoda. Perlahan Hermione mulai membalas ciuman Draco, Draco menarik tengkuk Hermione untuk meperdalam ciumannya, begitupula dengan Hermione yang mengacak-acak rambut Draco yang biasanya tertata klemis itu.

"Kau seperti candu untukku. Kau berhasil membuatku gila, kau berhasil membuatku tidak bisa tertidur semalaman, Granger!" ucap Draco lalu mengecup bibir Hermione singkat sebelum pergi.

Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Draco. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa seperti mimpi untuknya, namun apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, seorang laki-laki yang mempesona, berambut pirang platina yang kini acak-acakan karena ulahnya, dan mata kelabu sedingin es dengan ketampanan surgawi.

.

.

Draco melangkah pergi dari ruangan ketua murid, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, dan juga rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, rasa sakit ini lebih dari yang kemarin, dirogoh kantong celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari sebotol cairan merah yang dapat meredahkan rasa sakitnya ini.

'_Shit! Dimana botol itu,... ini dia'_

Draco segera mengambil botol itu dengan tergesah-gesah, dia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi merasakan rasa sakit ini, diteguknya cepat ramuan itu.

Perlahan dirinya kembali seperti semula, meskipun nafasnya masih terengah-engah, dan keringatnya masih bercucuran.

"Drake, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaise khawatir saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang cukup berantakan itu.

Draco hanya mendongakkan wajahnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Blaise, namun belum sempat Draco berucap apapun, Blaise sudah berkata lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Blaise sangat kaget saat melihat mata Draco yang biasanya berwarna kelabu dingin sekarang berwarna semerah darah.

"_Bloody Hell! _Mate, apa kau sudah minum ramuanmu? Sejak kapan kau kambuh lagi, bukankah sudah lama kau tidak seperti ini?"

Draco mengatur nafasnya perlahan, dia cukup terkejut bagaimana Blaise bisa tau kalau dia kambuh lagi, atau jangan-jangan matanya masih berwarna...

"Jangan bicarakan disini, Blaise. Sekarang kau ikut aku." Ucap Draco dengan nada final.

Blaise segera mengikuti langkah Draco. Memang tidak aman membicarakan keadaan Draco disini. Selain itu orang lain juga tidak aman berada didekat Draco saat ini, tak terkecuali Blaise Zabini yang merasa agak ketakutan berada di samping Draco saat ini, meskipun begitu Blaise tetap menganut prinsip _'Sahabat yang baik harus berda disaat suka maupun duka'_.

%^%^%

Hermione berjalan keluar dari ruangan ketua murid, untuk pergi sarapan di aula besar. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Draco dengan wajah kesakitan dan anehnya di situ juga ada Blaise Zabini dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Hermione berjalan cepat ke arah Draco dan juga Zabini muda itu, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang ditujunya itu melangkah pergi.

Dalam hati Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Draco, apakah dia terluka, atau apakah dia sakit. Dan tak satupun dari pertanyaanya yang terjawab. Diperhatikannya punggung Draco yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Saat dia bahwa dia merasa sudah dekat dengan suatu hal dan merasa sudah sangat memahami hal tersebut, sesungguhnya kau masih jauh dari kata paham dan mengerti. Dia masih harus menggapai hal tersebut, mengerti dan memahami hal itu secara detail, agar kau bisa menjadi tempatnya berbagi dan bersandar. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione untuk Draco. Dia sama sekali belum mengenal apapun tentang Draco, sesekali dia ingin menjadi tempat bersandar untuk Draco, bukan hanya dia yang selalu bersandar pada Draco.

'_Huuft!'_

Hermione lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke aula besar yang sempat terhenti.

Draco berjalan masuk ke asrama Slytherin, seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam. Draco sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi di sekitarnya, dia langsung memasuki kamarnya di ikuti Blaise, sebelum memasuki kamar Draco, Blaise memberi isyarat ke Theo yang sedang bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin agar ikut masuk.

Draco merapalkan mantra _Muffliato _setelah memasuki kamarnya,

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasakan rasa sakit itu, Drake?" tanya Blaise membuka percakapan.

Theo agak bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Blaise tentang 'rasa sakit' apalagi untuk seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Blaise, dia masih mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan juga mengatur nafasnya,

"_Rasa sakit_, apa yang kau maksud, Blaise?" tuntut Theo yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan Blaise.

Blaise tidak menyangka temanya bisa sebodoh itu, sangking kesalnya Blaise memukul kepala Theo, yang sampai membuat Theo berteriak kesakitan. Blaise lalu menunjuk ke arah mata Draco, untuk memberi tau Theo apa yang terjadi, dan akhirnya Theo mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"_Bloody hell! Mate, _sejak kapan kau seperti ini lagi?"

Blaise bersyukur akhirnya temanya mengerti.

Draco menarik nafasnya dalam,"Entahlah, aku akan menjadi seperti ini saat aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa hausku, apalagi kalau aku dekat dengan dia. Dia seperti candu untukku, aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku saat didekatnya, dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aromanya sangat memabukkan, aku sangat ingin mencicipinya meskipun hanya setetes, tidak aku ingin lebih dari itu.." Draco memberi jeda, mencoba unuk menenangkan detak jatungnya. _'bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila'_

Dalam hati baik Blaise maupun Theo bertanya-tanya siapa orang sedang dibicarakan oleh Draco. Se-spesialkah orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan seperti biasanya saja, Mate? Gunakan lalu buang!" saran Theo, sementara Blaise hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

Draco agak kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, _'Kalian pikir semudah itu?'_

Draco memandang Blaise dan Theo dengan mata yang menyala merah, yang membuat mereka Bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang seperti kalian bicarakan. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Ucap Draco sebelum menengguk ramuan yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Apa kau takut kalau dia terluka?" tanya Theo.

"Ya" Jawab Draco singkat.

"Apa kau marah jika ada orang lain yang membuatnya terluka?" tanya Blaise penuh selidik.

"Ya"

"Apa kau takut menyakitinya dan kehilangannya?" Theo

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Blaise "Apa kau mencintainya...?" tanya Blaise penuh kehati-hatian.

"Entahlah" jawab Draco, jujur dia masih belum bisa menentukan apa sebenarnya perasaan yang dia rasaka saat ini, rasanya sungguh aneh, bahkan dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Semuanya terasa ambigu.

Blaise dan juga Theo merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Draco yang tidak pasti itu, mungkin Draco sendiri belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Draco rasakan. Dibenak Blaise ada satu orang yang cukup mengganggu pikirnannya, seorang gadis yang mungkin sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Granger, Drake?"celetus Theo tiba-tiba.

Draco dan Blaise langsung menatap ke arah Theo. Sejujurnya Blaise juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. _'Apakah Granger orangnya?'._

_._

_._

_._

_Jika aku bertahan disini, apakah kau akan mencintaiku?, jika aku berdiri disini, akankah kau berpaling ke arahku?. Stay._

_Namun apakah kau tau siapa aku?_

_TBC_

Thanks for:

Ms. Loony Lovegood : Saya akan berusaha untuk me-Review, sebenarya dari dulu pingin ngereview, tapi bingung mau nulis apa di kotak review anda, soalnya karya anda bagus-bagus. Keep Writing.. Terima kasih sudah me-Review lagi. Draco kenapa ya..?! (masih rahasia) ^_^

Esposa Malfoy : Iyaa.. Ron kebangeten jahatnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-Review.

Ayurjmalfoy : Hehehe ma'af kalau kelihatan janggal, saya akan mencoba untuk memeperbaikinya. Terima kasih sudah me-Review karya saya.

: Emmhh...iya. ma'af kalau updatenya lama, saya sedang banyak tugas sekolah. Terima kasih sudah me-Review.

Ma'af tidak bisa menjawab semua review anda, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah mau mereview karya saya.

Dan untuk readers (silent readers) lainnya terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya. Kapan-kapan tinggalkan jejak ya..!

Dan juga terima kasih untuk semangatnya, saya sangat menghargai semua komentar anda. Semoga kalian semua menyukai karya saya *H2R*, intinya _Thank You so Much, I love you all._

_Ma'af bila ada Typo, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. saya suda berusaha sebaik mungin agar tidak ada kesalahan.  
_

_D. Ar. N._


	4. Chapter 4 : The Other Side (Demon)

Journals

Thanks for : , Ms. Loonely Lovegood, chynthia, Delphinus Malfoy, bubble, chiekaakeihc.

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Chapter 4

The other Side (Demons)

_Chapter sebelumnya,_

"_Apa yang kau maksud itu Granger, Drake?"celetus Theo tiba-tiba._

_Draco dan Blaise langsung menatap ke arah Theo. Sejujurnya Blaise juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. 'Apakah Granger orangnya?'._

Draco hanya memilih diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Theo.

Blaise dan Theo juga bingung dengan bungkamnya Draco, tapi menurut pepatah _'diam berarti emas'_, jadi secara sepihak mereka meyakini, bahwa gadis itu adalah Hermione J. Granger, dengan penuh kemantapan hati(?).

.

.

.

Hermione akan beranjak dari kursinya, jika saja seseorang berambut merah tak menghampirinya.

"Mione, kau dan Malfoy di suruh ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sekarang !" ucap Ginny menyampaikan pesan ke Hermione.

"Oh, thanks, Gin."ucap Hermione sambil berlalu pergi. Sebelum pergi keluar aula besar, Hermione mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari partner ketua muridnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan Draco, lalu seorang murid slytherin menghampirinya, kalau tidak salah dia murid tahun ke-3.

"Miss. Granger, apakah kamu mencari Mr. Malfoy?" tanya siswi itu.

Hermione hanya mengangguk cepat, sambil berharap gadis di depannya ini dapat memberinya informasi yang bermanfaat.

"Dia ada di Asrama Slytherin"

Hermione lalu berterima kasih setelah mendengar informasi tentang keberadaan partnernya itu. Dia segera bergegas menuju asrama bawah tanah itu, di perjalanan dia merasa beberapa murid sedang bergosip tentangnya, lebih tepatnya tentang masalah kemarin, namun Hermione sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka, dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

"Granger!" seru seseorang dengan nada lantang.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan kesal _'siapa sih?'_, apa orang itu tidak tau kalau dia sedang terburu-buru. Hermione sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu, dia tetap melanjutkan perjalananya.

Belum sampai selangkah, dia mendengar lagi, "Granger!". Sepertinnya dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang cukup familiar.

"Granger, kau diam di tempat!" perintah suara itu tegas dan agak jengkel.

Hermione lalu membalikkan badannya dengan jengkel.

"Ya, Malfoy!" sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau itu darima saja sih? Kau tau kita sekarang di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk ke ruangannya. Kau itu merepotkan!" bentak Hermione mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, "_Calm down! _Mione". Meskipun dia tau bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata _calm down, _mungkin?.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Hermione lalu berkata untuk segera pergi ke ruangan KepSek, Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hermione berjalan beriringan dengan Draco, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mencoba memulai percakapan, hanya hening. Entah mengapa dari suasana hening itu, kini berubah menjadi kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

'_Ekhhmm!' _Draco berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Granger, bisa kau lebih percepat langkahmu?" perintah Draco dengan suara yang halus, tidak seperti biasannya, yang menggunakan nada arogan khas Malfoy.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya seperti yang diminta Draco, kali ini dia menjalankan permintaan Draco tanpa protes.

.

.

.

Hermione dan Draco berdiri di depan _gargoyle, _ mereka lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya, '_Secretly!'_ selanjutnya mereka memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger akhirnya kalian datang, aku sudah menunggu kalian" sambut Prof. Minerva McGonagall.

"Ma'af, Prof. Kami terlambat!" Ucap Hermione dengan nada menyesal.

Minerva hanya memadang mereka berdua sejenak, sepertinya mereka tidak terlambat karena adu mulut seperti biasanya.

"_No problem, _kalian duduklah ! itu bukanlah sebuah masalah selama kalian tidak terlambat karena bertengkar." Ucapnya dengan memandang tegas ke arah mereka.

Hermione dan Draco hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar wenjangan dari sang kepala sekolah.

Minerva duduk di kursinya, sambil memandang mereka berdua lekat.

"Kalian berdua aku kumpulkan disini untuk menanyakan bagaimana persiapan pesta musim dingin kali ini?"

"Persiapannya masih belum selesai semunya, Prof.!" Jawab Draco, memang masih ada beberapa hal yang masih belum _fix, _dan juga masih harus dipertimbangkan lagi, setidaknya dia mencoba adil dengan semua asrama, mekipun itu bukanlah sikap aslinya sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati, yang licik.

"Kenapa masih belum selesai sepenuhnya, Mr. Malfoy?" tuntut Minerva.

"Karena kami masih harus mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Prof., agar adil. Dan penyebab utamanya adalah prefek Gryffindor yang tidak pernah merasa puas dan seenaknya sendiri, Prof." papar Draco dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ucapan Draco mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Putri Gryffindor, jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh pasti Draco sekarang sudah tewas tak berdetak (_flatline)_. Bagaimna bisa dia hanya menyalahkan Gryffindor, padahal Slytherin juga seenaknya sendiri,_ so unfair,_ jika hanya Gryffindor yang disalahkan.

"Tunggu, Prof., tidak sepenuhnya ini salah Gryffindor, Slytherin juga selalu menolak mentah-mentah usulan, dan mereka juga selalu menginginkan apa yang mereka mau, ooh.. tunggu prefek Slytherin juga tidak hadir di rapat prefek terakhir, Prof., jadi Slytherin juga cukup menghambat persiapan.!" Sanggah Hermione dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, Granger kau jangan coba membela Gryffindor, dengan cara menyalahkan Slytherin,dan juga prefek Slytherin tidak hadir karena ada latihan Quiditch!" Draco merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Hermione.

"Latihan Quiditch, Malfoy? Kenapa setelah rapat usai aku melihat salah satu perfek asramamu berkencan dengan GADIS RAVENCLAW!" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada, Granger!"

"Mengada-ada katamu? Dasar kau _ferret _pirang idiot!"

Minerva hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua anak didiknya ini, baru saja diingatkan untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, sekarang coba lihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan debat di antara mereka, tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger!APA KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR?!" teriak sang kepala sekolah karena sudah jengkel dengan kelakukan kedua murid didiknya ini, yang seperti anjing dan kucing.

Draco dan Hermione segera menghentikan adu mulut mereka setelah mendengar teguran dari Kepala Sekolah. Minerva bernafas lega setelah tidak mendengar suara bising di ruangannya ini.

"Ekhm.. ma'afkan kami, Prof.!" Draco berinisiatif untuk meminta ma'af. Hermione hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia menyesal dan meminta ma'af.

Minerva segera mengungkapkan apa yang akan dia uncapkan sedari tadi, jika tidak terpotong oleh adu mulut di antara Draco dan Hermione

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera mengadakan rapat prefek, agar persiapan pesta cepat selesai, dan jika sudah selesai kalian harus menyerahkan laporannya, mengerti?"

"Ya, Prof!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu Minerva mengijinkan mereka untuk segera mengikuti kelas mereka, dalam kata lain dia mengijinkan Draco dan Hermione untuk pergi.

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dan berjalan beriringan.

"Bagaimana kalau rapat prefeknya setelah jam pelajaran selesai?" saran Hermione di tengah perjalannya.

"Tidak bisa hari ini ada latihan quiditch!" tolak Draco. Sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan quiditch melawan Ravenclaw

"Lalu kapan, heh?" tuntutnya ke Draco. Apa para lelaki tidak bisa sejenak saja tanpa quiditch, tidak hanya Draco, tapi juga Harry dan... Ron. Mereka adalah penggila permainan quiditch. Mengingat Ron masih membuat hatinya sesak, dan sedikit mengganjal. Mengingat laki-laki yag pernah mengisi hidupmu dan hatimu, dan terluka karenanya.

Draco melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hermione, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, mungkin.

"Granger, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan baik-baik saja?"

Draco sedikit kelabakan dengan pertanyaan dari Hermione, mana mungkin seorang Malfoy akan mengakui kekhawatirannya, "Rapat setelah makan malam, bagaimana?" tanya Draco mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hermione mengerti jika Draco sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi sudahlah dia tidak peduli, meskipun ada rasa penasaran.

"Baiklah, dan jangan lupa pastikan prefek asramamu tidak terlambat!" perintah Hermione dengan nada _bossy_.

"Granger, sebelum kau menyuruhku memastikan prefek asramaku, kau juga harus memastikan dulu asramamu terlebih dahulu!" balas Draco dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan mencoba menyangkal, Malfoy! Bukankah prefek asramamu sudah telat tiga kali?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh ya, bukankah rapat yang kemarin perfekmu malah kencan dengan gadis RAVENCLAW, heh! Dan kau malah bilang mereka sedang latihan Quiditch, jangan-jangan mereka tidak bisa setelah jam pelajaran selesai karena kencan, atau mungkin kau juga kencan dengan gadis-gadismu, Malfoy?" tambah Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Stop it! _Semak!" Draco mulai tersulut amarah dengan ucapan Hermione.

"_Ferret albino_, benar kan apa yang aku katakan, bahwa kau dan komplotanmu akan berkencan bukan berlatih quiditch?" Hermione menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

Draco sudah benar-benar bingung dan marah dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sang _Head Girl_ dihadapannya ini. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione dan menatapnya tajam. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hermione.

"Granger, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, dan hari ini memang ada latihan quiditch, jadi kau tidak perlu marah dan percayalah padaku!" ucap Draco penuh penekanan.

Hermione hanya menatap lekat wajah tampan di hadapannya, wajah orang yang beberapakali menjadi tempat bersandarnya.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin tereliminasi, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka saling bertemu, Hermione menutup matanya rapat, dia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, terasa menggelitik. Draco menciumnya penuh kelembutan, seakan ingin mengunggapkan perasaannya,seakan dia adalah barang paling berharga yang pernah dimiliki.

Draco menarik tubuh Hermione mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini menjadi penuh nafsu, Hermione menelusupkan tangannya di rambut pirang platina Draco. Mereka ingin mendapatkan lebih dan lebih, terutama Draco, baginya Hermione adalah candu yang memabukkan untuknya, candu yang membuatnya gila.

Hermione menggambil jarak dari Draco, menghentikan ciuman mereka, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, "Bukankah ini salah, Malfoy?" ditatapnya Draco, mencoba mencari jawaban.

Draco mengusap bibir Hermione dengan jarinya, lalu ditatapnya gadis itu, tatapan yang meyakinkan, "Jika kau menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan, teruslah berfikir seperti itu. Namun satu hal yag harus kau tau, ini bukanlah hal yang salah untukku, Mione!"

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Draco, baginya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan seharusnya Malfoy juga berfikir begitu. Tapi apakah benar ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang salah. Hermione berjalan terlebih dahulu, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Draco hanya menatap punggung Hermione yang semakin menjauh darinya,

"Tentu ini bukanlah kesalahan, meskipun semua ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku" gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi, senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Hermione membawa beberapa buku tebal untuk di kembaikan ke perpustakan, _ya masak ke apotek. _

"Hai, Mione!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah khas Weasley, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ginerva Weasley. Dan disampingnya ada,

"Hai, Granger!" Blaise Zabini

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya, "Hai, Gin dan... Zabini, tumben kalian berdua bersama?" Hermione memasang wajah curiga dan penuh tanya ke arah mereka berdua, kan tidak biasanya mereka berjalan berdua.

Mereka berdua merasa jika Hermione memandang penuh curiga, "Jangan memandang seperti itu, Granger. Kami hanya baru saja mendiskusikan tentang tugas ramuan Prof. Slughron. Dan aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Weasley ini, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Potter" jelas Blaise dengan memasang wajah ngeri pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Ginny hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan Baise.

Hermione hanya bisa ber-Oh-ria, sebelum dia memberi sebuah wenjangan "Kalian jangan telat rapat prefek kali ini!".

"Tenang saja, Mione, aku tidak akan terlambat!" Ginny.

Hermione kembali melajutkan langkahnya, namun lagi-lagi harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, "Sore, Grangie!" sapa seorang laki-laki.

Hermione menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu, "Jangan mengubah nama keluargaku menjadi menjijikkan seperti itu, Notty!"

Theo terlihat menghela nafas, "Apa kau mau ke perpus, Granger?"

"Ya. Ada urusan apa sampai kau harus menghalangiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang tugas ramuan, _so_ kita bicarakan di perpus?" tawar Theo.

Hermione terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Theo. Tidak ada salahnya juga mendiskusikan tentang tugas, dan juga itu juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Theo mengamati Hermione, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa benar orang yang disukai sahabatnya adalah Hermione, dan jika gadis yang dicintai Draco adalah benar Hermione, apakah Hermione tahu siapa sebenarya Draco itu?. Tetu saja tidak, bukankah Draco adalah orang yang selalu apik dalam menyembunyikan rahasiannya.

%^%^%

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah lorong, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dia mengepalkan kuat kedua tanggannya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah.

Dia menatap dua botol kecil yang sudah kosong, _bahkan ramuan ini tidak berpengaruh, sialan!._

"Drake, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis dengan penuh nada khawatir.

Draco hanya menatap dingin gadis Parkinson itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya, rasa haus nan menyakitkan terlanjur menggerogoti kesabarannya. Ditariknya Pansy, gerakan tersebut membuat Pansy tersentak, di dalam pikirannya Pansy berpikir bahwa Draco menginginkannya. Namun pikiran itu harus lenyap saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Draco terus menghisap darah dari tubuh gadis Parkinson ini, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan darah, seperti saat ini. Saat ini rasanya seperti euforia, sungguh ini lebih enak daripada ramuan yang selalu diminumnya, dia mengisap darah itu terus menerus. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gadis ini asalkan rasa hausnya akan darah bisa terpenuhi dan rasa sakit ini agar segera menghilang.

Meskipun begitu dia masih memiliki hati, dihentikannya kegiatan itu. _Setidaknya ini lebih dari cukup._

Draco menyenderkan Pansy, lalu ditatapnya gadis itu sejenak dengan matanya yang masih menyala merah tajam, dan kedua taring yang masih terlihat jelas. Diambilnya ramuan berwarna hijau terang dari sakunya, lalu meminumkannya ke Pansy. Ramuan itu berguna untuk menggembalikan energi dan menghilangkan ingatan (bukan seluruh ingatan).

Sekali lagi ditatapnya Pansy yang sedang pingsan, "Terima kasih untuk darahu, Pans!".

Diusapnya darah yang masih tersisa dipinggir bibirnya dengan ujung lidahnya, lalu berlalu pergi dengan wajah dingin khas Malfoy.

_Bukankah kalian tau siapa aku?_

_Jangan pernah mendekat ke arahku, saat aku berada disisi lain, saat aku berada di kegelapanku, saat rasa sakit ini menggerogoti jiwaku. Dimana kerajaanku tersembunyi, semuanya akan terungkap siapa aku sebenarnya__**, Demon**__._

#^#^#

Dia masih menatap penuh ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh ini sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tubunya terasa lemas, benar-benar lemas. Jika saja tidak ada orang disebelahnya yang menyangganya mungkin dia sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai.

T.B.C.

Pojokan :

Sebelumnya saya meminta ma'af atas keterlambtan updatenya, soalnya baru-baru ini ada UTS, jadi saya benar-benar meminta ma'af. Saya berharap chapter ini tidak mencewakan dan sesuai harapan para _readers. *pundung dipojokan sambil merapal do'a* _abaikan.

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada semuanya, yang sudah membaca, dan memberikan review. Dan juga untuk yang sudah me-follow dan favorite cerita saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih.

Untuk _silent reader _ saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca karya saya, saya berharap kalian mau memberikan review. *H2R*

Apabila masih ada kesalahan, saya meminta ma'af , saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Jangan lupa untuk me-review, review kalian semangat saya.

See you next chapter! Jangan lupa review...

The Secret

D. Ar. N.


End file.
